


Early Morning Rise

by languageismymistress



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 04:25:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18024641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: Eudora smiled at Diego asleep as she snuck into the kitchen





	Early Morning Rise

Eudora smiled as soft light flittered into the room giving her some aid in her search for clothes. A stiff body not helping her with the task of quiet, delicate, movements.  Rolling her neck and hands, she pushed herself into a sitting position, leaning down to grab her boy-shorts and bra off of the floor. The bottom of her boy-shorts just peeking out from underneath Diego’s button down shirt.

 

She did have some dignity after all. 

 

Not bothering with the buttons, _some dignity remember,_ she decided to leave Diego to sleep. A small sly smirk graced her lips at the red marks over his back. Ones to match the ones covering, well, her entire body. The soft grey carpet was like heaven to her feet, her mind running over the events of last night as her body took her to the kitchen. Shaking her hair, an attempt, whilst futile to rid it of knots, she made a beeline straight towards the coffee machine. The smell of fresh roasted beans alone made her thank Five and wake a little inside.

 

Muffled sounds of busy roads and honking traffic hit her ears over the coffee machine grinding to life. Vanya’s Early Morning Rise playlist filtered into the room. She would be making her coffee and dash a little faster.  A smile donned her mouth once more. Her back melding into the person who wrapped their arms around her waist.

 

A small kiss underneath her ear.

 

_Damn asshole knows how to make her tremble with the slightest toucH._

 

‘We didn’t even get to use the toys last night,’

 

Diego continued kissing down her ear. His hands slipping inside her open shirt, playing with her panty line.

 

A low moan fell from her lips. Her hand held him there, her fingers playing with the ends of his hair. Her other hand covered the one running over her bare stomach. Her breath caught as his pinky caught the corner of her panties. The material scrapped against her skin as Diego twisted it around his finger. His lips brushed over the back of her neck, switching sides to kiss from her neck up to her ear.

 

‘No, we didn’t,’

 

Eudora turned, the coffee singing high tunes, peaking high in time with his hand sliding lower.

 

‘Maybe.’

 

Diego nipped the bottom of her ear.

 

‘We.’

 

He pushed her backwards until she hit the table. His hands pushed her up onto the table. Both ignoring the faint sound of crashing on the floor.

 

‘Should.’

 

Shivers followed the heat of his hands pushing the shirt off her shoulders, using it to pull her closer so she was just perched on the kitchen top.

 

‘Go again.’

 

Eudora struggled to get out of her shirt, freeing one hand to pull him closer, wrapping a leg around his waist.

 

‘Fuck baby.’

 

Diego kissed like he fought: rough, hard with no mercy. He was the only person she ever handed over control. To give in and follow his lead. Using the kitchen top as leverage, she pushed her hips against him, copying his moves, touches and moans. Following his orders with every kiss, suck or bite. On cases, it was equal. In bed, it was all him.

 

‘Damn, Detective, didn’t know your hips could move like that.’

 

Allison smirked, her eyes took in the lack of clothing.

 

Diego looked between Eudora and his three siblings all sitting around her kitchen table. Vanya with her fork half way to her mouth, Klaus stirring his mug and Allison pretending to fan herself.

 

‘Good night?’ Klaus winked.

 

‘It was fine.’

 

‘Is that a hand print on your ribs?’

 

Vanya, bless her soul, looked like she wasn’t exactly sure of what to make of the whole situation.

 

‘Yeah?’

 

Eudora gave up on caring, they were basically her family anyway.

 

‘I really don’t want to know.’

 

Vanya shook her head, eating her waffles with syrup dripping over her face.

 

‘I do.’

 

Klaus leant forward, resting his elbows on the kitchen table. Given his small mumbles under his breath, Ben had copied his movements.

 

‘Not happening.’

 

Eudora untangled herself from Diego, leaning on the table to copy Klaus’s movements.

 

‘But-.’

 

Allison’s words were cut off by Diego’s stare.

 

‘Still not happening.’

‘How tho?’ Klaus mouthed to the air, well, to Ben.

 

‘That’s only for me and your brother to know.’

 

She whispered, thanking Diego for the coffee.

 

Eudora took a sip. A soft moan fell from her lips as her senses awoke with ease. The three behind her whispered and ate. All of her attention taken by Diego’s smirk.

 

_Damn that smirk._

He took the mug out of her hands, lifted her over his shoulder and turned to the stunned siblings.

 

‘Either go in peace or hear a whole lot of noises that no one should ever hear from their brother,’

 

He nodded to each of them, heading into the bedroom with Eudora over his shoulder. Eudora watched the others and wink, silently thanking Vanya for politely dragging her siblings out of the room.

 

This email and any files transmitted with it are confidential and intended solely for the use of the individual or entity to whom they are addressed. If you have received this email in error please notify the system manager. This message contains confidential information and is intended only for the individual named. If you are not the named addressee you should not disseminate, distribute or copy this e-mail. Please notify the sender immediately by e-mail if you have received this e-mail by mistake and delete this e-mail from your system. If you are not the intended recipient you are notified that disclosing, copying, distributing or taking any action in reliance on the contents of this information is strictly prohibited.


End file.
